


I Love You Too

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I haven't written in awhile so it might be shit, I'm sorry it's short, I'm trying to get out of writer's block klance fluff was the solution, Keith and Lance being dorks, M/M, all the works I haven't posted, also hi yes what the fluff, but that's kinda it, it isn't as angsty as all of my other work, just klance, klance, klance fluff, sorry :'), there's a mention of Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance and Keith have been dating for a year, they've moved in together, and are happier than they remember being in a long time.Of course, the calm before the storm gives Lance the confidence to say something he's sure he'll regret.Keith disagrees.





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maireeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maireeps/gifts).



It had been a long, long week.

After countless all nighters, he had finally been able to get above decent or passing grades on all of his finals and Keith was exhausted. He needed sleep desperately, but he wouldn't try to get any until Lance was beside him in bed. Keith pulled the quilt up to his shoulders, rolling on his side as he waited for Lance to leave the restroom and join him.

A minute passed until the lights in their shared bathroom turned off and Lance was emerging, a yawn on his tongue as he covered his mouth with an open palm. He was shirtless, much to Keith's pleasure. Keith smiled appreciatively as Lance's sweatpants inched farther down his hips, showing off the defined v line that Keith could easily see, even as their room became increasingly dim as the sun dipped below the city buildings.

His eyes trailed Lance's figure, over his lean muscles and Lance's broad shoulders. Keith would never get over how broad Lance's shoulders were, or how the muscles in his back flexed when he moved a certain way. Lance walked towards their shared closet, sliding the door ajar before pulling the top drawer of their dresser out to peer inside. A few seconds of silence and Lance was moving, reaching his arm into the drawer and pulling out a loose gray t shirt. Keith bit his lip as Lance pulled the shirt over his head, his muscles flexing noticeably before he relaxed and closed the closet.

Lance turned to make his way towards their bed but stopped when he noticed that Keith was shirtless.

"Aren't you going to put on a shirt?" Lance asked, cocking an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It’s not **that** cold, Lance." Lance huffed a laugh before continuing towards their bed, scratching the back of his neck as he yawned again.

Keith scooted a little farther, letting Lance have his space as he climbed into bed and underneath the quilt. Hunk had made it for the two of them for their one year anniversary gift a few weeks before. It was a deep sea blue with red stitching and was around two feet taller than Keith was. Keith smiled fondly as he recalled Lance's reaction to the gift. As soon as they had opened the carefully wrapped present, Lance had rushed to their apartment and threw the comforter they had onto the floor, replacing it with the quilt. Keith had been left to fold and put the comforter into their linen closet, as Lance was too busy gushing about how comfy the damn quilt was.

Even now, as Lance buried his nose in the crook of Keith’s neck, kissing pale skin lazily, it felt no different. Keith felt Lance's teeth scratch across his skin as he nibbled on his neck, and Keith hummed in appreciation. Keith felt himself closing his eyes and letting Lance place open mouthed kisses across his bare shoulders. Keith arched his neck, head rolling to the side as Keith tried to give him more room to do what he pleased.

 _"You're beautiful..."_  Keith mumbled, bracing himself on Lance's shoulders. He squeezed his fingers lightly, feeling Lance's muscles shift underneath his touch.

"Hm?" Lance asked, his lips leaving Keith's neck briefly to look up at him. Keith shook his head, glancing at Lance before closing his eyes impatiently. Lance's slender fingers continued to dance across Keith’s hips, teasing and tortuous. Until, they were a **different** kind of torturous. Keith squirmed, laughing in response to the light touches sliding up and down his sides. Lance smiled against his neck as Keith’s body shook; Lance knew how ticklish he was. Keith pushed against Lance’s shoulders desperately, trying to free himself of the torture.

“C’mon, Lance, that tickles!” Keith gasped, struggling to decide between shoving Lance away and pulling him closer. Keith felt Lance pause, smiling against the soft skin behind his ear.

“Tell me what you just said.” Lance mumbled, breath tickling Keith's ear as he continued to pepper kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.

“Okay! Okay!” Keith laughed, his voice reaching a pitch higher than acceptable at this time of night; Lance paused, waiting for Keith to continue. Keith panted and it left his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. It was silent for a moment and Lance contemplated tickling him again when Keith rested his palms gently on Lance’s cheeks, guiding Lance to look him in the eye. Smiling softly, Keith rested his forehead against Lance’s. His eyes flicked from Lance’s own hypnotizing blues to his full lips. Keith grinned. Lance returned the smile affectionately.

“You’re beautiful.” Keith whispered, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he tilted his head to the right and pressed his lips against Lance’s. Lance smiled into the kiss, stomach fluttering as his heart jumped into his throat. Keith’s lips were soft and practically melted against Lance’s own, almost as though they were made to fit against each other. Lance shifted, moving his knee in between Keith's thighs for support and did his best to keep from breaking the kiss.

Lance would die before he ever grew tired of this.

Keith pulled away, head falling against the pillow with a faint thump. His hands slowly found their way around Lance’s neck to play with the ends of his short brown hair, twisting the soft strands between the pads of his fingers. Lance’s eyes opened lazily, slowly taking in the sight before him.

Keith was _gorgeous_.

He had a strong neck paired with high cheekbones and a jawline that Lance could cut himself on. Keith’s hair pooled around his face, falling onto the pillow in waves and contrasting darkly with the white fabric. It fell over his forehead attractively, hooding his violet eyes as the lack of direct light made itself evident. They were impossibly dark, intense as ever and half lidded and sleepy as he gazed up at Lance through tantalizingly long lashes.

Lance brushed his knuckles against the soft skin of Keith’s left cheek, eyes flitting over Keith’s face and studying every last feature to his heart’s content. Keith’s skin was almost unnaturally pale, there were freckles thrown over his bare shoulders and his torso, trailing up from his waist to his shoulders in random places. It was almost as if someone had splattered a pale brown paint across his chest and shoulders haphazardly.

Keith ran his fingertips through Lance’s hair, eliciting a shiver and a contented sigh. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut, eyebrows knitting together at the tingling sensation shooting through his neck and shoulders. Smirking, Keith pulled Lance down by his neck and pecked a quick kiss on his temple, chuckling as Lance’s arms found their way underneath his waist.

Lance’s hands were gentle, tracing the dips of Keith’s back and his waist, outlining the muscles of Keith’s abdomen and the curves of his hips. Keith huffed a breathy chuckle as he continued playing with Lance’s hair, chocolate brown locks falling onto his collar bones. It tickled, and Keith rolled his eyes as Lance close to burrowed against his chest.

It was cute, familiar and endearingly domestic.

 _“I love you.”_ Keith froze. His fingers hovered over Lance’s scalp, shocked. It was barely above a whisper, but Keith heard it. Right? _No_ . He **had** to have heard wrong. There was no way in _hell_ Lance said-

Keith’s eyes widened.

Lance was lifting his head up to meet Keith’s eyes and his breathing hitched as they met. Lance’s eyes were bright and Keith could’ve sworn they were _sparkling_.

 _“I love you more than anything.”_ Lance grinned, a red blush noticeable even in the darkness of their bedroom. Keith short circuited, jaw falling open as his voice escaped him. Lance’s smile faltered and he bit his lip before glancing away nervously. A few seconds passed and after growing increasingly apprehensive, Lance closed his eyes and looked down at nothing.

Lance mentally slapped himself.

Why did he have to say that? Why did he have to ruin the moment? Why did he have to be so damn bold with his feelings? Did he just scare Keith off? Oh who was he kidding- of **course** he did. It was too early to say something like that, wasn’t it? He could feel the tears getting ready to spill, threatening to run down his cheeks uncontrollably as he struggled to gather his thoughts. Keith wasn’t good with these sorts of things, he knew it made him uncomfortable, so **_why?_ **

His eyes clamped shut, trying to force the tears away as he made a ruthless effort to keep himself from letting out a sob. Keith’s walls were too high, and Lance had just begun tearing them down. Keith would start rebuilding them. He ruined it. He ruined everything. He would never be able to hear Keith say it back-

“I love you too.”

Lance’s fists clenched. His heart thumped in his throat, loud enough to the point where he was sure that Keith could hear. Slowly, his eyes tracked upwards to Keith’s face.

And when Lance met his eyes, his heart nearly exploded.

Keith’s eyes were soft and gentle, a tender undertone Lance had never seen before swirling behind Keith’s irises. Even in his most affectionate moments, he had never seen Keith wear such an expression. It was unrelenting and chaotic. Lance’s bottom lip trembled as he fought to keep himself composed, even as the tears finally grew too much to handle.

So when it grew to be too much? He let them fall.

He let them fall as Keith pulled him into his arms, let them fall as Keith’s mantra of “I love you’s” came with quick kisses pressed to his teary face, and he let them fall as Keith pulled him in for a kiss, desperate and passionate. Lance’s tears fell onto Keith’s chest, falling as Lance returned the kiss with the same if not more passion as Keith gave it. They fell onto Keith’s cheeks as he deepened the kiss, and when they pulled away, Keith did nothing to wipe them away.

Mostly because Lance’s tears were now mixing with his own.

 _“I love you too, Lance. So,_ ** _so_** _much.”_ Keith whispered, pressing a single kiss against Lance’s lips as Lance laughed through his tears. He was too happy to respond with coherent words, so he threaded his fingers through Keith's hair, smiling widely as Keith pulled away.

Keith's calloused fingers swiped the tears off of Lance's cheeks, and Lance returned the favor.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked, cupping Lance's jaw with his hands.

Lance chanted a chorus of yes's as he nodded frantically, closing his own grasp around Keith's hands and laughing through broken sobs. Keith shook his head fondly and pulled him down, wrapping his arms around Lance's shoulders. Lance burrowed his arms underneath Keith's body, wiggling awkwardly before finding a painless position underneath the arch of Keith's back.

"God Keith." Lance whispered, hiccuping as he continued. "When you didn't respond I thought-"

"You caught me off guard, you idiot. Of course I love you." Keith whispered back, his lips dragging an open mouthed kiss across Lance's shoulder. Lance shook, overwhelmed as Keith's nails ran along his scalp. Keith’s voice tickled his chest- it was barely above a whisper.

_“Took you damn long enough, Sharpshooter.”_

 


End file.
